


I am not what I hold inside me

by areazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areazel/pseuds/areazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara has a demon sealed inside him. This doesn't mean that he is what the demon is. He is himself, he is Gaara. He wouldn't hurt his siblings, even before he changed he never hurt them. On the other hand Shukaku will. He will hurt. He will Kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not what I hold inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:Temari-15, Gaara-12, Kankuro-14
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it then I wouldn't be writing theses stories. Something I wrote as I ate dinner tonight. Aka, really bad story, no editing….-hides in corner- ((I literally just finished writing this)  
> I might come back again and edit it some...rate and review please...

The 12 year old red head stalked along the streets of the village. Of the village that looked down on him. The moon shown brightly that night, it made him look more fearsome then ever. His sand danced around his feet as he walked. Gaara growled at the people who glared at him, they quickly turned away. He walked home and shoved open the door to the area he lived in with his siblings. Temari looked over her shoulder at him and nodded a greeting, Kankuro was on a mission, he was due back the next morning. The blonde sand-nin turned to Gaara; she didn't dare make eye contact. It wasn't that she hated him, she wasn't very close to him, and she would sometimes feel upset at him. When she was angry all the memories she had tried to block out would flow over her. Her mother, how when Gaara came into the world she had died. When she was mad she would constantly tell her self, it wasn't Gaara's fault her mother was dead. It was her fathers; he had sacrificed Karura for the soul reason of making the ultimate weapon. That, if anything, surly told how close the Kazekage's family was.

Temari had previously cleaned the house; she winced seeing the sand flow into the areas she had just cleaned. She sensed his tenseness, but, she was tired. She was not planning on cleaning again,"Gaara" She said quietly. The red head seemed not to acknowledge her,"Gaara" She said a little louder. She made a small surprised sound as he flashed around and growled at her, "What" He said as more of an order then a question his eyes narrowing dangerously. Temari backed up slightly, she could see in his eyes. He was about to snap, he was being pushed to the edge. "N-nothing" She stuttered as she attempted to back up. She noted she couldn't move her legs. She stared down in horror at the sand which was holding her feet to the ground.

The redhead stalked over to her, he blinked and she pulled harder to get free as she saw her eyes change. They just changed to the pitiless eyes of Shukaku. Gaara was no longer Gaara, he was truly a monster. Temari worked had to get away, there was a sigh of relief as she felt the sand loosen, soon that feeling of relief was gone as a cold hand closed around her throat and pinned her to the wall behind her.

Temari struggled to get free,"Gaara!" She gasped out as he looked at her with a smirk; this was defiantly Gaara,"What were you expecting?" Gaara's lips were moving, but a deeper nastier voice came out, shukaku's voice, "For me to let you go…" He said coldly, "Never" He said fiercely closing his hand slowly around her neck. Temari's teal eyes widened, but soon closed tightly as she held her stomach. She hadn't registered that he just punched her in the stomach. Her breath came short as she struggled to breath. He let her go and she slid to the ground in pain. He smirked and he brought his fist down on her ribs. Shukaku was taking great joy in this. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ga-Gaara-"She stuttered,"Stop it." She whispered as she lay on the ground sobbing, "Please…come back" She asked glancing up and seeing his eyes still black and yellow. A twisted smile crawled across his face, "He isn't coming back anytime soon" The demon hissed, "And by the time he does. You will be  _dead_ " He said with a sick laugh.

The blonde haired girl clutched her head in her hands; he was going to kill her. Gaara had given her death threats many times; never once had he followed through with them. Then again, this wasn't Gaara her little brother, it was Shukaku the one tailed demon. A fist was suddenly pinning her head to the tile floor. She saw him smirk as he brought his fist down on the side of her skull. She screamed as she struggled to remain consciously. He was really going to do it. He was really going to kill her. At this through tears poured down her cheeks, "No…" She muttered to her self. She searched his face for a hint of stopping, a hind of a lie in the death threat. All she found was a monster, a demon who wanted to kill; he had picked her as her pray. She tried to move, only to find her body was frozen with fear. She swallowed as she saw her fist come at her. It made contact slamming her head into the ground once again.

Warm blood started to pool around her head as she blacked out. The demon smirked and he punched her a few more times. Soon Shukaku had had his fill. Gaara's eyes flickered between blue and black before settling on blue and the boy collapsed.

The teal eyed girl lay on the ground motionless. Her hair was soaked in her own blood. Sabaku no Temari was dead. Beaten to death by her own brother.  
-Next morning-  
Kankuro was dusty and tired as he pushed into the house, "I'M HOME!" He yelled through the house. He put his puppets down at the door when he got no answer. He made his way through the house. He walked into the living room and looked around. The purple faced nin chocked on his own breath as he saw the scene in front of him. Temari was on the ground. Her blood has spread across the tiles on the ground. Gaara's hands were bloodly.  _Oh god no. Please say this isn't happening…_ He begged himself. He ran over and rolled Gaara over and set him down on the couch after taking his pulse. Good he was alive. He walked over to Temari and lifted her head and he soon let it slip from his grasp, but caught it, as he noticed the odd shifting of the bones. The second thing he noticed was the coldness of her body. He quickly looked for a pulse. There was none. He lifted her up anyway and laid her on the other couch. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw her limp body on the couch. He bowed his head and said a small prayer.

The brunette jumped as he heard a groaning form behind him. He turned and saw Gaara shift in his slumber,"Kan-Kankuro" He said as he regained his vision. He first smelt blood and sat up quickly,"What did I do?" He asked a hint of panic in his voice. He looked worriedly at Kankuro then saw the tears on his cheeks. "Please. Don't say what I think you are" He said as he looked across form him. His blue eyes widened, "I-I killed her" He stuttered panic hitting his voice as he started to shake.

Kankuro sat down next to his brother and placed a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. Gaara flinched away his eyes taking on a wild look. He hugged himself as he shook. Kankuro tried to put his arms around his brother before he screamed and pushed away from Kankuro. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he curled up and sobbed. 'I killed her…' He kept muttering to himself. Kankuro glanced over and took a blanket and threw it over her…corpse, he couldn't see her. Not like that.

Gaara looked at Kankuro long and hard, "I can't do this" He said his voice with a tremor. Kankuro looked at him stunned, "What?" He asked, the red head stared at him still, "I can't live with this on my shoulders'' He said the tremor now gone, voice strong. Kankuro shook his head, "No, we can get through this" He said as he felt a burning pain in his chest as he choked back tears.

Gaara shook again, "You might be able to" He said, "I can't. Kankuro! I killed my own sister, by the looks of it I  _beat_  her to death" He broke down again. Kankuro held him as he muttered something to comfort them both.

Soon ninja's came to remove her corpse. Gaara didn't want to let it go, he owed her something. Kankuro held Gaara back as they moved her. Later that night they buried her. The coffin was closed. Before the funeral Kankuro and Gaara saw her one last time. One last time before they would nail the coffin shut. At the funeral neither of the brothers shed a tear. They lowered Temari into the ground and said prayers for her.

It was about seven and dark when the service was done. Kankuro whispered a last good bye and he nodded to Gaara as he turned and started home. The red head stayed talking to her through the night. He leaned against the side of her grave stone as he talked. He told her everything. The sun was coming up when he to whispered a good bye. He stood and walked slowly out of the cemetery; before he went through the gate he turned and whispered an apology to her.

But she was dead and gone, she was never to return and her brothers would entenialy mourn for their loss until them themselves left this world and could see her again.


End file.
